My Naruto Plushie
by Yomitoru
Summary: 3 years ago Hinata made a stuffed Naruto plush doll, believing that it would make Naruto fall for her. After 3 years Hinata now doubts the plushie rumor and doubts Naruto will ever feel the same as she. But is it as hopeless as it seems? Oneshot NaruHina, fluff, First story. Re-edited


**A/N: **This is my first story on Fanfiction! I really hope you enjoy this story, please tell me what you think of it!

Well heres another Naru-Short:

**Naru: **GUYS GUYS!  
**Saku&Sasu: ***Turns around*  
**Naru:** Look what I stole! *shows Jiriya's New Icha Icha novel*  
**Saku: **Thats awful Naruto! *grabs book and starts reading*  
**Sasu: ***reads book with sakura*  
**Sasu&Saku: **O_O  
**Naru:** *reads with sasuke and sakura*  
**Naru: **WHY THE HELL IS MY SEXY-NO-JUTSU FORM IN THIS?!  
**Kaka: ***pops out of nowhere and starts reading  
**Naru&Saku&Sasu: ***Turns around and see Kakashi* RUN!

* * *

**My Naruto Plushie**

**A Story by Yomitoru**

**Disclaimer: **Sadly I do not own Naruto *weeps in corner*

"Oh Naruto-kun I love you so much" I hugged Naruto-kun closer too my chest never wanting to let him go. Of course I'm not talking about the real Naruto-kun! A couple of years ago when I was 13 I made a Naruto plushie and ever since I talked to it like it was the real Naruto-kun.

My Naruto plushie was supposed to bring me good luck. At least, that's what the website said. While I was making the doll I read something online that told me that if I made a plush heart, kissed it, and made a wish with it in your arms then it would come true and give you good fortune. But im starting to doubt it, well that's what you get for believing in a stupid website.

Either way I don't think my wish will come true, All I wanted was the confidence to ask the real Naruto-kun if he would go out with me but every time I tried I would either chicken out, Start a stuttering fit OR Naruto-kun will have no idea what im trying to say. He would just say 'HEH Dont worry Hinata! I like you to! That's what best friends are for!'

But sometimes I think Naruto-kun will never love me like I do. I mean he's completely infatuated by Sakura-san, everyday he tries to ask her out on a ramen date, and Sakura-san would do the same things as always. Punch him in the head and tell him 'How about HELL no! Sasuke-kun is my lover! even if he says he isn't he's just in denial!'. It's so saddening when you love someone but all they can think about is your super sexy friend! Well I guess that's why I made the Naruto-kun plushie, at least I can feel Naruto-kun's love through the plushie. Well im surprised that Naruto-kun hadn't noticed that I bring my plushie everywhere I go, yeah that's right everywhere even school. I know what your thinking im 16 and I still carry around a stuffed plushie, well I guess that shows my love for the real Naruto-kun.

* * *

**The Next Day:**

* * *

Damn damn damn! I sat in my class waiting for the day to be over. Today was the day! The day where I have enough confidence to confess my love for Naruto! I'm trying a new method this time!

Instead of talking to him in person im going to write a note to him and slip it into his locker! I know a little old-fashioned but you would do it to if you had a terrible stuttering issue, turned redder than a tomato when you saw him, and faints when he hugs you or just says your name then you would do it god for the invention of letters! It's so nice you can't stutter on paper that's why it's so heavenly!

I tapped my pencil on my table countless times on my desk trying to figure else I could write in the love letter. I looked over my paper one last time to fix my mistakes

_Naruto-kun,_

_I know we don't talk a lot but I have something to tell you, please don't think me a freak but I seriously need to tell you to the point that I faint around you._

_Naruto-kun, I love you so much I would die for you._

_All I want is to hold you in my arms and whisper into your about how much I love you_

_I'll do anything for you even if I can't have you_

_I know this is selfish but I can't hide my love anymore_

_I swear that if you had hated me I wouldn't know what to do with myself_

_You are the most precious thing, nothing could ever compare to the way you shine_

_I'm sorry I couldn't give you this in person but I'm so shy around you_

_But I know that I love you and my feelings will never change_

_Uzumaki Naruto,_

I love you

_Hinata_

I know the letter is a little sappy but oh well it'll have to do.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

I grasped the letter tightly in my hands as I raced down to Naruto-kun's locker hopefully he was there so I could give it to him and run off before he could open it and reject me. I walked up to Naruto's locker, too my displeasure he wasnt there. I was about to take off when I spotted Sakura-san aka Naruto-kun's long time crush. No I didn't hate Sakura-san she is one of my closest friends and even helped me gain confidence to ask Naruto-kun on a date.

"H-Hey Sakura-san. H-Have you seen Naruto-kun?" I stuttered

Sakura's face lit up, "Oh yeah he just left!"

"R-Realyy! Where did he go?"

"He said something about going to pig out on ramen with Sasuke-kun"

"Arigato Sakura-san!"

I bowed a little and ran towards the exit of the school. I had to find Naruto-kun, I reached into my bag and grabbed my Naruto-kun plushie along with the letter. I ran and ran through the streets of Tokyo looking for the ramen shop. When I came up to the ramen stand I glanced through the window to see Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun sitting and slurping up massive amounts of ramen, probably having an eating contest because Sasuke-kun never eats that much ramen. But by the looks of it , Naruto-kun was winning as always.

"Well well well, If it isn't little Hinata-chan" I turned to the opposite direction to see Karin and her group. Karin had an evil smirk on her face, this only meant trouble. Damn it! Now of all times! I ignored Karin and turned back to the ramen stand. I felt her grab me and spin me around to look at her

"Aw the little Hyuga bitch has a little Naruto-baka doll! How sweet is that!" The other girls started to laugh at me but at that moment I didn't care she insulted Naruto-kun! How dare she!

"D-Dont call h-him th-that!"

"What did you say BITCH!" Karin pushed me onto the floor. Why was she doing this? I have never done anything for anyone to hurt me like this! I really wish Neji-niisan or Naruto-kun was here. Somebody, I need someone to help me. I took the letter and slipped it into my fallen book bag

"Oh whats the matter bitch! Too good to talk to us?" She raised her leg and kicked my sending me rolling on the sidewalk and dropping my Naruto-kun plushie. Karin walked up to the plushie, picking it up in the process.

"NO! W-What are y-you gonna do! Put it down!"

"Ok I will" Karin threw the plushie into the heavily car crowded road while the rest of the girls laughed at me when they saw tears running down my cheeks.

"No ..." I started to get up, I had to get it back

"NOOOOOO!" I screamed at the top of my lungs and sprinted into the crowded road. Cars honked and beeped at me as I ran through the street. The girls stared in awe at my sudden bravery so were everybody on the had even came out of shops to see the commotion even Naruto-kun. I had luckily ran through traffic without getting hit. When I finally reached the plushie I picked it up and held it in my arms

"Thank god nothing happened to you" I squeezed it into my arms. That's when a loud honking noise snapped me out of my thoughts. I turned my head a big fruit truck was heading straight at me. I tried to move but my body was locked in place, I saw the truck light coming closer and closer. Finally all I could see was white, and that's when it hit me. I felt immense pain all over my body, like I was on fire. Then it all turned black, Am-Am I dying?

* * *

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

* * *

I opened my eyes to see a white ceiling

"HINATA! YOUR AWAKE!" I turned my head to see my long time crush Naruto-kun, I looked around feeling dizzy. Where am I? I saw a heart monitor that was hooked up to me. A hospital, figures.

"What h-h-happened?"

"You got hit by a truck after you chased after a doll that looked like me. After I saw you get hit me and Sasuke took you to the hospital. Sasuke and Sakura left awhile ago but I decided to stay" He rubbed the back of his head, "Oh, by the way Karin and her gang was given probation from what they did."

"Oh ... OH! M-My plushie! Where is it?" I sprang up but felt a huge pain in my chest that shot me back down to the bed.

"Take it easy! Its only been a day! The doctor said you have a concussion and that you broke your leg!"

"Oh . . ."

"Hinata I-Uh I read your letter"

"Eh? How'd you get it?"

"I kind of went in your bag and found it" My eyes widened oh shit well here comes the rejection

"Hinata I ... I love you too" What? he loves me? This must be a dream! This can't be real!

"Liar"

"IM NOT LYING!"

"Hinata, I wanted to spend more time with you, I love you Hinata"

He crashed his lips onto mine. Even though the kiss was sloppy it was exhilarating. It sent sparks through my spine. It was my first kiss and I loved it. His tongue licked my bottom lips asking for entrance, I obeyed and opened my mouth to him. He explored every part of my mouth adding it to his memory. I know this is very unlike Naruto but he didn't taste like ramen he tasted like peaches and cream. We made out for hours, I kept telling him to take my umbrella and go home but he refused so we kept kissing. Then I stopped to think

'Man that plushie really was a good luck charm even though it only took me 3 years and making me get ran over by a truck just for it to work'

"Hinata, I have something to show you" He took a plushie that looked just like me

"When did you make that?"

"I asked Sakura-chan to make it for me the other day after I read the letter"

"Oh Naruto-kun that's so sweet"

"Yup so when we miss each other we have the plushies!"

"Oh Naruto-kun I love you so much!"

"HEH, I love you more"

"Care to prove it?"

"Gladly!"

* * *

**END~~~~**

**Hope you liked :)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please review :D Thanks for your support**


End file.
